icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada national women's ice hockey team
(Team Canada) | Association = Hockey Canada | General Manager = Bob Nicholson | Coach = Ryan Walter 2010-present | Asst Coach = Laura Schuler Peter Smith | Captain = Hayley Wickenheiser | Most games = Hayley Wickenheiser (203) | Top scorer = Hayley Wickenheiser (142) | Most points = Hayley Wickenheiser (302) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = CAN | IIHF Rank = 1 | IIHF max = 1 | IIHF max date = first in 2003 | IIHF min = 2 | IIHF min date = 2009 | First game = 10 - 0 (North York or Mississauga, Canada; April 21, 1987) | Largest win = 19 - 1 (North York or Mississauga, Canada; April 23, 1987) 18 - 0 (Ottawa, Canada; March 22, 1990) 18 - 0 (Richmond, Canada; April 5, 1996) 18 - 0 (Vancouver, Canada; February 13, 2010) | Largest loss = 7 - 3 (Detroit, United States; January 6, 2002) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women Championships | World champ2 apps = 12 | World champ2 first = 1990 | World champ2 best = (1990, 1992, 1994, 1997, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2007) | Olympic apps = 4 | Olympic first = 1998 | Olympic medals = Gold: 3 - 2002, 2006, 2010 Silver: 1 - 1998 | Record = }} The Canadian women's national ice hockey team is controlled by Hockey Canada. Canada has been by far one of the two most dominant teams in international competition. They have won the majority of major ice hockey tournaments, while their losses have only been against the United States and Sweden. Canada has 62,640 female players (2005). The current head coach is Ryan Walter. The organization also relies on corporate donations. Head coaches *2010 - Melody Davidson *2008 - Peter Smith *2005, 2006, 2007 - Melody Davidson *2004 - Karen Hughes *2001, 2002 - Danièle Sauvageau *2000 - Melody Davidson *1999 - Danièle Sauvageau *1997, 1998 - Shannon Miller *1994 - Les Lawton *1992 - Rick Polutnick *1990 - Nick Cerrone 2010 Olympic team Goaltenders * Charline Labonté * Kim St-Pierre * Shannon Szabados Defensemen * Tessa Bonhomme * Becky Kellar * Carla MacLeod * Meaghan Mikkelson * Colleen Sostorics * Catherine Ward Forwards * Meghan Agosta * Gillian Apps * Jennifer Botterill * Jayna Hefford * Haley Irwin * Rebecca Johnston * Gina Kingsbury * Caroline Ouellette * Cherie Piper * Marie-Philip Poulin * Sarah Vaillancourt * Hayley Wickenheiser Olympic record *1998 - Won Silver Medal *2002 - Won Gold Medal *2006 - Won Gold Medal *2010 - Won Gold Medal World Championship record *1990 - Won Gold Medal *1992 - Won Gold Medal *1994 - Won Gold Medal *1997 - Won Gold Medal *1999 - Won Gold Medal *2000 - Won Gold Medal *2001 - Won Gold Medal *2004 - Won Gold Medal *2005 - Won Silver Medal *2007 - Won Gold Medal *2008 - Won Silver Medal *2009 - Won Silver Medal Clarkson Cup record *2006 - Won Clarkson Cup The Canadian woman were awarded the First Clarkson cup. Subsequently the trophy is awarded to the top woman's hockey club in North America. 3/4 Nations Cup record *1996 - Won Gold Medal *1997 - Won Silver Medal *1998 - Won Gold Medal *1999 - Won Gold Medal *2000 - Won Gold Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2001 - Won Gold Medal *2002 - Won Gold Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2003 - Won Silver Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2004 - Won Gold Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2005 - Won Gold Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2006 - Won Gold Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2007 - Won Gold Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2008 - Won Silver Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2009 - Won Gold Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2010 - Won Gold Medal (4 Nations Cup) Pacific Rim Championship :IIHF Pacific Rim Championship *1995 - Won Gold Medal *1996 - Won Gold Medal All-time scoring As of October 2009 External links *National Team *http://wintergames.ap.org/Story.aspx?st=id&id=6f8b35c2f1d74c619853159ed7a38987 AP story on Canadian National Team training *The Hockey Almanac Category:Women's ice hockey teams in Canada Category:Women's national ice hockey teams